In order to realize a next-generation non-volatile memory device, the development of a memory cell array having a three-dimensional structure has been advanced. The memory cell array having a three-dimensional structure includes a plurality of word lines stacked and a memory cell formed inside a memory hole piercing the stacked word lines. In such a non-volatile memory device, the improvement of the retention property of the memory cell is demanded.